Kickin' It With Mermaids
by Angel3883
Summary: Kim was in love with a boy she saved a long time ago. Jack was in love with the mermaid who saved him. Kim is now living with her "sister" in her human form and is best friends with the guys. But the sea demons are back to steal all of the mermaid princesses pearls and themselves. Kim is one of those princess. And Sky just happens to be a mermaid princess. BTW Sky is in here too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys! This is going to be Kickin' It and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch crossover. I loved both shows so I thought, why not put them together?!Oh and Sky's in here too! Well before we start it's Disclaimer Time!**

***Disclaimer: I** don't** own Kickin' It or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.**

**Kim's POV***

Yay! The final bell rung which means summer is finally here. I rushed out of the classroom and ran to the dojo since that's where I was going to met the guys and Sky. I ran in only to find that Sky beat me here. But how is that possible? She was in the same class as me and I was the first to leave. And she didn't look tired, not even a little!

"I win!" Sky said, interrupting my thoughts. I crossed my arms and pouted, causing Sky to laugh.

"Looks like the girls actually managed to beat us." a voice said, coming from behind me. I turned to see the guys with beach things. I gulped. The beach, the ocean.

"Let's head towards the beach now!" Eddie said. Oh no. I couldn't go to the beach. I would turn into my true from if I go into water. And besides, last time I was at the beach is when I lost my pearl.

~Flashback~

_I went up to the surface to see the fireworks and the cruise ship. They were both so beautiful. I started sing my favorite song. I was interrupted by a boy with long shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes._

_"That was a beautiful song," He said. I smiled. I was glad he liked my song. "but why are you in the ocean?" he asked. I lifted my tail so he can see I was a mermaid. He looked at me in shock. Before he could say anything else a huge wave hit the boat. It wasn't strong enough to make the ship sink, but enough to cause the boy to fall. He fell into the ocean. I dived under the surface and swam him to shore which wasn't really far. I tried to shake him awake, but he wasn't waking up. I grabbed my pearl from my necklace and place it on top of him. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He gave me a weak smile._

_"I'm Jack." He said. I smiled at him._

_"I'm Kimberly." I said. I dove back to the water leaving him. He was my first love._

~Flashback over~

Though I wanted to find him again when I came to the surface I couldn't. And I know the Jack couldn't be my Jack, the Jack that I fell in love with. I did love this Jack too but... as the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess it's forbidden for me to fall in love with a human. Too late.

"Uh... I can't go to the beach because..." I stuttered. I couldn't think of a good reason. I started to feel nervous. I looked over towards Sky and she looked nervous too. She couldn't be... no way!

**Sky's POV**

I started to feel nervous at the word beach. I couldn't go to the beach or they would find out my secrete. Kim started to try to make an excuse to not to the beach. Maybe Kim was a mermaid. Maybe she was one of the mermaid princesses. I had to find out.

"Well it's a great day so lets hit the beach! I'm not taking no for an answer Kim, you're going no matter what!" I said. It might be risky but I needed to know if she is really a mermaid. If she was a mermaid, and if she was a mermaid princess we could finally stop them.

"Fine but I'm not swimming." Kim said. Looks like she knows what she's doing. Well now is my chance.

"Well if she's not swimming I'm not." I said stubbornly. The guys sighed. I could tell they were annoyed by us. But I didn't care since if they knew my secrete they would be in danger and I couldn't do that. I would never forgive myself.

"Whatever. You guys will just watch us win the surfing contest." Jack replaid. Kim and I rolled our eyes. We were pretty sure they've never surfed before.

"Yeah I kinda want to laugh so I'll watch." said Kim. The guys were now sending her glares but she looked like she didn't care which she probably didn't. "I also want to see the cute surfer guys." She said now acting all flirty. I see a bit of jeolousy in Jack's eyes.

"Jack's jeloooouse!" Jerry screamed. Jack now looked like he could seriously kill Jerry. Jerry being smart for once, hid behind Kim. We all laughed except Jack and Jerry. We all headed out the doors and head towards the beach. I started feeling nervous. What if something happened? What if the Sea Demons come? The Sea Demons took my kingdom away from me but I'll get it back soon.

"Jack Brewer is up next." the announcer guy said. I looked towards the guys and they were all wet. Looks like I've missed them.

"All right guys, take notes." Jack said, puting his cocky smirk on. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, lets all watch how to fall off a board the proper way." Kim said sarcasticly, which earned laughs from the guys. Jack glared at Kim and ran towards the ocean. He saw a huge wave and went for it. He started doing amazing tricks and was still on the board. I looked at him wide eyed. Whoa I didn't know he could actually surf! Suddenly a huge wave hit Jack and he was down. I was going to save him when the guys grabbed me and head to the help. Jack were going to save you. Just wait.

"Where's Kim?" Milton asked. She was gone.

**Tell me what you think. I'll post tomorrow and get to my other fanfic tomorrow too!**

_~Angel3883_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was just wondering if anyone else watched Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch? If you haven't than you should! Oh and sorry for not updating sooner, I had no Internet. Anyway on with ze story!**

**Kim's POV**

I had to find Jack and save him but to do that I had lose the others. I ran towards a different direction and dove into the water and transformed. I had a pink tail/fin and my hair was brighter and in two ponytails. _Jack where are you? _I thought. I saw a sea demon holding Jack in her arms. Luckily he was able to breath because she had him in an air bubble with her (her being the sea demon). I glared at her.

"Let him go!" I demanded. She smirked.

"I will, only if you come with me peacefully." She said. I gritted me teeth. I couldn't go with her but I couldn't let her keep Jack. Jack noticed me and grabbed his pendent. I never knew he had one. Inside the pendent was a pearl. My pearl.

This whole time he was THE Jack and I never was taking good care of MY pearl. Suddenly the pearl started glowing. It transformed into a microphone and then I transformed. I still had my blue eyes and my bright blonde hair but no tail/fin. I had pink boots, pink gloves, a top with designs, and a hot pink colored shirt.

"This outfit is..." I started. "...so cute!" I may hang out with guys but I'm still a girl._ Sing._ A voice in my head said. I know it wasn't my conscious because my conscious always nags me about being a better princess.

I know exactly what to sing.

_"Once upon a time,_

_I heard a on the wind_

_blowing far across the horizon._

_And within my heart_

_Nostaligic feeling arise_

_As I long to go back _

_our treasured paradise_

_After all the stormy nights,_

_My love has returned again._

_So if we can learn to sing this song_

_I know I'll never forget_

_Clouds will always move_

_and vanish from the sky,_

_reaching for the rainbow twilight._

_Pathways of stars_

_will come from our hearts_

_Leading us back into eachother's_

_arms._

_Though we might not know_

_what are future may hold_

_I'll love you forever and_

_more_

_Just like the sea lasting forever_

I_ know that we will be together!"_

"Love Shower Pitch!" I finished. I sang the song from that night with Jack.

"I'll be back!" The sea demon yelled. She vanished, leaving Jack with no air. NO AIR! I rushed towards Jack, swimming him to shore.

Once we were on shore I felt tears forming in my eyes. Jack wasn't waking up.

**Okay I know its short but I have to go study for my math test tomorrow! Oh and I'll try to update my other fanfic soon. Bye!**

**With lots of love...**

**~Angel3883**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I see some of you aren't happy because I used part of Mermaid Pichi Pichi Pitch. First of all, they got the idea of Mermaid Pichi Pichi Pitch of a manga so you can't use that against me now! Second in case if you haven't notice a lot of people "steal" the idea of Kickin' It so in YOUR face (Sorry I am really immature)! Third of all, I made it short so I could go STUDY! I got out on Tuesday and now I will make long chapters! Gosh, so harsh! Anyway on with ze story.**

**Kim's POV**

Jack wasn't waking up! I highly doubt l my pearl will be able to save him again. Tears were streaming down my face. Jack please!

Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack!" I said. His eyes went wide.

"Your the mermaid from that night." He said. I now realized I was still in mermaid mode. "You saved me again."

"This time you saved me by giving me back my pearl." I said. Tears were still streaming down my face. I held onto him, wishing that I was in my human form.

**Sky's POV**

I ran to where Jack fell. Then I saw it. Jack was with a mermaid princess.

"Just as I thought." I said to myself. I grabbed my blue seashell pendent (like every other mermaid princesses) and opened it. I saw my mermaid pearl.

"Kim is the Pink Pearl Princess, Kimberly." I said.

**The next day**

**Kim's POV**

I walked into the dojo and saw it was empty. I sighed. I can't stop thinking about Jack. I can't tell him I'm the mermaid or I'll turn into seafoam.

"Hey Pink Pearl Princess Kimberly." A voice behind me said. I froze. The voice wasn't Jack's.

I still recognize the voice.

"What are you talking about Sky?" I lied. Too bad I suck at lieing.

"Kim we all know you suck at lieing. You don't need to hide it. I'm a mermaid princess too." Sky said. I thought she was a mermaid but I wasn't sure.

"Prove it!" I said. I saw Sky reach into her pocket and pull out a seashell pendent, that looked exactly like mine but blue. She opened it and inside was the Aqua Pearl. She was the Aqua Pearl Princess Skylar.

"I thought you had really long blue hair, not brown hair." I asked. She smiled.

"Lucky for me, out of all the mermaid princesses I least resemble my mermaid form in my human form." She bragged. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Lucky!

"Who are you living with?" I asked. I lived with my "sister".

"I live with my "grandmother"." She answered. She used her fingers to make air quotes when she said grandmother. "But she is a little overprotective." Sky sighed. I had a great idea pop into my head!

"You could live with me! I live above the Pearl Cafe which is surprisingly near the beach." I said. She laughed and sighed.

"I don't know..." Sky said. "Okay! I'll move in today!" I squealed. My best friend was moving in with me, and I didn't have to keep my biggest secrete ever! She ran out of the dojo to go pack. Right as she walked of the dojo Hippo walked in.

Hippo is a small plump blue penguin who is suppose to protect the mermaid princesses and keep them out of trouble. He's also very strict and can talk.

"Hippo what are you doing here?!" I asked/yelled. Okay probably not the smartest thing to do.

"I thought you should know that all of the prinesses are gathering in Seaford so keep an eye out for them." He said. I didn't know they were all coming.

"I've already found one." I said. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Aqua Pearl Princess Skylar was the girl who just ran out of the dojo." I said smirking. He was probably thinking how he couldn't have seen how much they look a like (besides the hair). "She'll be living with us now, so just 5 more to find!" Hippo looked super excited and happy. Hippo really needs all the mermaid princesses to gather in Seaford, but I don't know why.

"Sup Kim!" Jack said from behind me. I froze. I haven't seen him since the accident happened, and Hippo's here! I panicked.

"You still have stuffed animals?" Asked Eddie. The others looked like they were holding back laughter. I glared at them, but then realized Eddie saved me from the truth. Yay!

"Yes I still have A stuffed animal from when I was a little GIRL!" I yelled. I hoped Hippo was getting the message to act like a stuffed penguin. I grabbed him and squeezed him. Poor Hippo, he was getting squished because of me but I can't have them knowing my secrete. Jerry snatched Hippo from me.

"Let's play Monkey in the Middle. Kim you will be the monkey!" Jerry tossed Hippo towards Jack who caught it. Hippo hang in there. I tried to get Hippo but tge guys were too fast and poor Hippo has been dropped 5 times.

"Put. The. Penguin. Down." I said, dangerously calm. The guys all looked at me wide-eyed. I guess now after 20 minuets of them ignoring my pleads to stop they finally get my message. Milton set Hippo down nice and gently and ran behind Jack. Of course. I ran towards Hippo and picked him up.

"NEVER EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN, KAPEESH?!" I yelled. They all nodded and mumbled kapeesh. I really owed Hippo BIG TIME for this. He suffered through this for 20 minutes for me. I saw Skylar walk in. She looked at Hippo and raised her eyebrows. I gave her a 'I'll tell you later' look and nodded.

"So how was practice?" Sky asked. No response. I looked away from the guys and held Hippo a bit tighter, but not tight enogh to feel squished.

"Okaaaay, so...who wants to spare?" Sky asked, trying to break the silence.

**Sorry it took so long I just didn't know what I should do. I wanted to write a good chapter not a suckish one but this wasn't my best so... Peace!**

**~Angel3883 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated I wanted to do my other fanfics first! Now on with ze story!**

**Skylar's POV**

It took a long time to convince my 'grandmother' to let me live with Kim and her 'sister', but she finally agreed and now I was living with my best friend. The best part about living here with Kim and her sister is that I can tell them about..._home_.

I've also met Hippo and Madame Rina. Madame Rina is a fortune teller but Kim, Hippo, and Noel (Kim's 'sister') told me that all her fortune are wrong so if she asked me for a fortune say no. Madame Rina also owns Pearl Cafe and knows all about us being...mermaids.

Right now I was currently taking a bath of bubbles in Kim's bathroom. Finally getting a bit of privacy.

"Skylar!" Hippo burst inside.

"Hippo don't you knock?! You pervert!" I yelled.

"It's not like your actually naked." I heard Hippo mumbled. I crossed my arms. He was right, I was really in my mermaid form. In my mermaid form I had long wavy aqua blue hair, my sky blue eyes and a blue tail.

"What do you want Hippo?" I ask, a bit irritated. Hippo sighed. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Kim says you guys have an emergency practice." Hippo replied, leaving and closing the door. I get out of the bathtub and dryed myself. After I was all dried I waited a minute and I transformed into my two-legged, brown haired,all human self.

I see Kim waiting for me downstairs.

"Let's go!" Kim says, obviously in a hurry. I sighed and let her drag me to the dojo.

By the time we got there it was only us, Jack, and Rudy. I wonder where the others were. Rudy looked a bit frustrated, like as if this was about the guys and they weren't even here.

"Alright, I don't see the guys so I'll just tell you and you'll just tell them." Rudy said. We all nodded, worried that something bad happened. "The Black Dragons are trying to find out about our routine for the contest we entered last week. They will do anything to win so if you see a Black Dragon do NOT trust them. Got it?"

Before we could answer Rudy left. I sighed. The others would probably get tricked by girl Black Dragons. And by others I only mean Eddie and Jerry. Frank and his goons after Milton. Jack...hmmmmm...I have no idea what Jack will fall for. Kim will have my back on this and I'll have hers.

"So who wants to tell the others?" I ask. Kim and Jack look at each other.

"NOT IT!" They say in union. I cross my arms and pout.

"No fair!" I complain. They just smirk at me.

Now how was I suppose to tell Eddie and Jerry to stay away from ALL girls until the contest is over so they don't blurt out every single detail about our routine. So many ways...

I'll just text them.

_To: Jerry & Eddie_

_From: Sky_

_Rudy wants us to be EXTRA careful around Black Dragons since they want to know about our routine. That means they'll do ANYTHING to win. That includes going out with you two. So STAY AWAY FROM ANY BLACK DRAGON!  
_

_~Sky_

I sighed. I can tell those two will probably ignore me. Time to text Milton.

_To: Milton_

_From: Sky_

_The Black Dragons are trying to find out about our routine for the contest we entered last week. Knowing the Black Dragons they'll probably send Frank and his goons after you, so ask Jack from protection from them. If they don't come after you still be extra careful around them. Remember these are the Black Dragons, they'll do anything to win. Good luck!_

_~Sky_

I looked over my shoulder to see Kim and Jack looking at my phone screen. I jump away from them in surprise.

"Uh...don't you two know what privacy is?" I ask. Kim smirks and Jack shrugs. I roll my eyes at my dear friends silly actions. I hope the guys will listen to me, because the prize is a trip to Hawaii! The OCEAN! My home.

Well my kingdom is no longer together because sea demons attacked my kingdom! I had to flee and leave all my people. And this army of sea demons was lead by Zack. Ugh, he ruined my home, HE caused the blue mermaids to scatter all over the ocean!

Well I can't be ranting on and on about the past, 'cause that'll do nothing. To save my kingdom I'll have to do something with ALL the mermaid princesses. Not just Kim. Good thing they are all gathering in Seaford.

**All right readers, I am trying to update my stories faster but I might not be able to do this task.**

**"Of course you can't!" Sherlyn (my little bratty sister) says. I smirk**

**"Challenge accepted!" I say. I will TRY but no promises.**

**With lots of love**

**~Angel3883 3**


End file.
